Almost Lovers
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: Myde tries to deal with the dissapearance of his most important person. Songfic- Almost lover. BL, don't like don't read. Zemyx


_A/N: I had this idea while I was thinking about Zexion and Demyx's some bodies._

_Disclaimer: Don't own characters or song.... *sniff*_

* * *

Sunshine filtered through blue curtains, swaying as a gentle breeze flowed through the open window.

It was a perfect day.

To the boy who owned the blue curtains the day had no right to be perfect. It should be raining and cold. It should match how he felt.

Devastated.

_Your finger tips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

The wind blew across the boy's face and his bare arms, gently brushing his skin; almost like fingers.

His fingers.

The boy rolled over and turned on the radio hoping that music could steal away his thoughts. Blue-green eyes closed as a slow song filled the air and he sank deeper into the blankets.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

The song played softly – almost as if it were a lullaby, sung in the peace of night; it reminded the teen of _him_.Thinking back, he always seemed so sad when he sang to Myde, Yet he never said why. Myde didn't like to see Ienzo so sad; it made him hurt deep inside. Ienzo always said he liked it better when Myde smiled; he never wanted Myde to be sad.

Then why . . . ?

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Why'd he leave? Why'd he disappear without a word? Why would he crush Myde's dreams?

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

Ienzo just wouldn't leave Myde's mind; it had been three months since he'd seen the lavender haired teen. It had only been four days since he had given up on ever seeing his two year love.

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

He just wanted to move on. Life would go on and so would he, no matter how much it hurt – at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

Everyone always said that they were too young to make a relationship work: eventually someone would get hurt.

He never agreed with them.

He thought they were in love.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

Myde rolled over and sat up. He couldn't lie there anymore; his thoughts wouldn't clear, so maybe some fresh air would turned off the radio and put on shoes, intent on taking a long walk. The cold breeze hit his face like a blast; the salt from the ocean stung his eyes.

As he walked through the crowded street . . . images – memories – . . .kept flashing in front of him. Memories of the times they spent together when Ienzo wasn't busy.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

Myde stopped and sat on a bench near the park. A park he and Ienzo had walked through endless times. It was there Ienzo had first kissed him. Where they promised to be together forever.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never forget these images, no_

Myde stood and ran: he ran through the streets, past shops and buildings he had known all his life. He passed places tainted with memories of _him_. He couldn't go anywhere – not his favorite stores, or places, and he definitely couldn't go to the ocean . . that was the last place they had met.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

Myde looked up, finally taking note of where he was.

Shock and pain ran through him as he stared at the long abandoned Radiant Garden Castle.

Why had his own feet betrayed him? Why did they take him to the one place he never wanted to see again?

There was nothing left for him here.

The one he had loved was gone, never coming back.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine._

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

Slowly Myde turned around and headed back into town.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

He didn't know what he'd do next.

He almost wished he could forget.

It would make the pain go away.

But how do you forget half of your self?

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

* * *

_I hope you liked it! ^-^_


End file.
